1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system projector displays, and more particularly to a system and method for a projector lamp door thermal safety latch.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically present visual images through a peripheral display device. With information handling systems finding increasing use as entertainment tools, such as for watching movies or playing games, high quality display presentations have become of greater interest to end users. Display devices with relatively high resolution are generally able present larger images while maintaining good visual quality. One example of a high resolution display that presents a high quality image is the projector. Projectors receive visual information from information handling systems through standardized interfaces, such as through a DVI or VGA cable, and generate images with an internal transparent device, such as a liquid crystal display. A high intensity light is passed through the transparent device and focused at a point distal from the projector to present the image. For example, arc lamps are often used in projectors to provide an intense and bright light source to illuminate the visual image. Projector lamps are periodically replaced as their brightness intensity diminishes with use. For example, the lamp is integrated in a housing sized to fit into a cavity of the projector so that lamps are changed by releasing an existing housing and inserting a new housing. The lamp housing cavity formed in the projector housing is typically covered by a panel to provide protection to the lamp and end users of the projector.
One difficulty with projectors is that the arc lamps typically needed to get a quality visual presentation generate a considerable amount of heat as a byproduct of illumination of an image. Generally, the cover panel over the lamp housing cavity protects end users from direct contact with a heated lamp. However, a heated lamp or lamp housing presents a hazard to end users when a lamp housing is changed, such as when a lamp burns out or offers insufficient illumination. Some projectors reduce the risk of a heated lamp to an end user by requiring the use of tools to remove the lamp cover and/or the lamp housing. Essentially, by making removal of the lamp more difficult, end users are discouraged from changing the lamp and are given a built-in cool down time for the lamp to cool while the tools are located and used. Nonetheless, a risk of an end user receiving a burn from a heated lamp can remain for a considerable time so that the delay introduced by the use of tools does not provide a guarantee against an inadvertent end user injury.